


Home(s) For The Holidays

by rowx3yourships



Series: Four Families, Food Fights, and a Firetruck [10]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: (as if that wasn't evident with the families setup), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Child Huang Ren Jun, Child Jung Sungchan, Child Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Child Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Child Lee Jeno, Child Liu Yang Yang, Child Mark Lee (NCT), Child Na Jaemin, Child Osaki Shotaro, Child Park Jisung (NCT), Child Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Child Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Child Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Child Zhong Chen Le, Christmas, Family Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Parent Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Parent Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Parent Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Parent Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Parent Lee Taeyong, Parent Moon Taeil, Parent Nakamoto Yuta, Parent Qian Kun, Parent Suh Youngho | Johnny, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowx3yourships/pseuds/rowx3yourships
Summary: Christmas comes but once a year ... but once is more than enough for this group as there's more than enough chaos to go aroundhere are random glimpses into the holidays for each of the families ... and the massive chaos that happens when they get together
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Four Families, Food Fights, and a Firetruck [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881748
Comments: 19
Kudos: 117





	1. The Lee-Kim's

**Author's Note:**

> so i had a few bits of blurbs from some of these chapters pop into my head randomly and i had to write them out ... so even though i have more than enough ongoing stories - i'm adding yet another ... but this one has a set outline and such - so there's a set limit for chapters which _**should**_ help keep this from running away from me like everything else hehe ... i guess we'll just have to wait and see :)
> 
> regardless - i hope you like it! :)

Doyoung glanced up at Sungchan, smiling. “I see the others found the star for you. Do you need a stool or help reaching the top?” He doubted the boy would actually need help, he was already the same height as him and there was sure to be even more growing to come.

“Are you sure? I mean-”

The unsure look on his face made Doyoung’s chest ache. It had only been a few months since they were able to adopt Sungchan, and while he was quicker to come out of his shell than the others, there were still moments where he seemed even younger than he was. Doyoung had talked about it with Taeyong multiple times at night after the kids had gone to bed, as it seemed that sometimes Sungchan thought he would be sent back if he didn’t behave a certain way.

“Of course we are. You’re part of the family, and this is tradition.” Taeyong walked back into the living room carrying a box of decorations from the attic. “We take turns with the kids to put the star on the tree. This year is your turn.”

Jungwoo almost bounced into the room, practically wrapped in tree garland, and Doyoung couldn’t stop himself from laughing. Their oldest child didn’t seem to notice or care, but went to nudge Sungchan towards the tree. “Your turn, Sungchannie!”

Taeyong shook his head, pulling out a string of lights from the box. “The star goes last, Woo. We haven’t decorated anything so far.” He turned to Sungchan. “You can put the star on the side table for now. We have to actually decorate the tree first.”

Doyoung stood and moved to turn on some Christmas music from the speakers in the living room, humming to himself. “I think I’ll see if Dejun or Jeno wants to help with gingerbread or help you with the lights?” He laughed at the expression on Taeyong’s face as he started trying to untangle the lights. It didn’t matter how carefully they packed the lights away, they still somehow became a tangled mess the next year. “Sungie can stay in the kitchen with me. We don’t want another repeat of two years ago.”

Taeyong and Jungwoo laughed with him while Sungchan looked confused. “What happened two years ago?”

“Sungie almost knocked the tree over on top of himself. And he tangled a set of lights so badly Dad gave up and called them a loss.” Jungwoo laughed as he reached to pull out a box of ornaments. “He’s not allowed to touch the glass ornaments either. Especially the ones from Auntie.” He took one of the ornaments from the box and held it out to show Sungchan. “See? They’re all handmade and individual. This one is mine. You haven’t met Auntie yet, but she’ll make you one too for next year.” Sungchan’s face flipped through multiple emotions and Doyoung hoped he wouldn’t feel too overwhelmed or excluded from things as this was his first year with them, and he had only been with them for a few months.

Taking one last look at the three in the room, Doyoung turned to head into the kitchen. Their house wasn’t very extravagant or large, especially for as many kids as they had, but one of the best parts of the house, at least in his opinion, was the kitchen. It was designed to feel larger than it actually was, and it was close enough to feel just the right level of homely and warm. As he walked into the room, he laughed seeing Jisung taking one of the sugar cookies from the cooling rack.

“Do you want to ice that one or just eat it plain?” Jisung jumped in shock and Doyoung chuckled softly. “Careful, those are probably still warm.” He walked over and gently ran his hands through Jisung’s hair, brushing it back out of his face.

“That’s when they’re the best.” Jisung smiled and took a bite of the cookie as he leaned against the counter. “Are you making boxes for everyone again this year?”

Doyoung nodded as he moved to pull on his apron and start gathering the ingredients for the gingerbread. “Of course. Do you want to help me deliver them again?”

It had been a tradition that he had inadvertently started with Jisung where he would make up boxes of Christmas cookies of all varieties and then would go around the neighborhood and hand them out to the other families around. Jisung was a special favorite of the elderly couple who lived two houses down from theirs. 

Jisung took another bite of the cookie and nodded. “When are we going?” He finished the cookie and moved to get the set of cookie cutters for the gingerbread people.

“I think tomorrow afternoon? Sungchan can go with us and meet the neighbors too?” Doyoung surreptitiously glanced up to see if there would be any reactions from Jisung. He knew all the boys had welcomed the newest, but he was unsure about this as it had been a tradition that the two of them did together every year. He didn’t want to upset Jisung or make him feel as if he and their tradition weren’t special. There had already been so many changes this year, Doyoung didn’t want any of his kids to feel unloved or overlooked or pushed aside. 

“Okay. Since he doesn’t know anyone else.” 

Doyoung walked around to Jisung, pulling him into a hug. “It’s okay if you want to keep it just us. You don’t have to give up things that are special to you.” He lightly pressed a kiss to the top of his head, glad that he was still small enough to comfortably cuddle. “You’re always going to be my baby, nothing is going to change that.” Jisung squirmed away and Doyoung let him pull away before stepping back around to the other side of the kitchen. “We can do the cookies with just us, it’s okay.” He watched as Jisung ducked his head slightly, before he walked over and ran a hand through Jisung’s hair again. “Hey, it’s okay, Sungie. The cookies boxes are our tradition. Just us two. Don’t worry about it. Now, help me make the gingerbread ones?”

Jisung’s cheeks flushed slightly and Doyoung almost reached out to pinch them before there was a commotion from the living room followed by loud laughter. He raised an eyebrow before turning to walk back into the other room, Jisung following him. The sight in the room was a bit chaotic and Doyoung couldn’t hold in his laughter.

“Jeno almost broke the table!” Jungwoo’s voice was broken with laughter and Doyoung turned to his other son.

Jeno frowned and shook his head. “It’s not my fault. And I didn’t actually break it, so it doesn’t matter, right?”

Doyoung turned to Taeyong, hoping for some sort of explanation, but all he got was more laughter. He shook his head with an amused sigh. “I can’t leave any of you alone to decorate, can I?”

“I haven’t broken anything!” Dejun spoke up from a corner of the room where he had been hanging lights around one of the windows. “Sungchan hasn’t either.”

Taeyong laughed and nodded. “Yes, but don’t jinx it.”

Glancing around the room again Doyoung just shook his head before turning back towards the kitchen. “Come on, Sungie, let’s get back to the cookies. If they make a mess, they have to clean it up.” He walked back into the kitchen, the sound of laughter from the living room following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ i don't own any of the members mentioned / referenced - this is just fiction ]
> 
> i hope you enjoyed ... let me know what you thought :)
> 
> and happy (early) holidays - whatever you may celebrate


	2. The Qian-Li's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go again with another of the families and some of their Christmas antics! :)
> 
> thank you all so much for the kudos / comments and i hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)

Kun glanced up and shook his head with a laugh. “Ten, stop covering the house in mistletoe!” He heard a laugh from the living room and followed it to find Ten and Chenle playing as they sorted through gifts they had gotten for some of the others in the group. “You know those are for everyone else right?”

Ten glanced up at him with a smirk. “Of course. We’re just testing to make sure they work.” Chenle nodded with a wide smile as well. 

“ _ Bàba _ , you’re under the mistletoe!” Chenle jumped up and ran over to him, motioning for him to lean down. Kun laughed before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Chenle’s cheek, smiling at the one from Chenle in return.

“Your Dad has covered the house in the stuff. He’s set traps everywhere.” Kun walked over and sat on the couch behind where Ten was sitting on the floor surrounded by gifts and wrapping supplies. He smiled as Ten leaned back against his legs, tilting his head back onto his lap to look up at him.

“They’re not traps. And besides, how else are we going to get the kids to actually make a move? Yangie has decided to suddenly take after you with this. I’ve told Renjun he should come over and invite Donghyuck for a gaming party. But no, they’re being stubborn.”

Kun shook his head. “You don’t need to meddle in the kids’ love lives. Especially Renjun, he’s not even our kid.”

Ten gasped dramatically and sat up, turning around to face him with a scandalised expression on his face. “Are you saying you don’t want our godson to be happy? We have a special duty.”

Chenle laughed from his spot across the floor. “We’re gonna set them up.”

“You’ve pulled our baby into your plotting?” Kun turned to Ten with a raised eyebrow. “Have you suggested the gaming party to Yangie? Let him make the invite?”

“He’s following your footsteps with the actual getting together part of this relationship it seems. And I thought he was more my child, but nope. Both Hennie and Yangie are just as hopeless as you.”

Kun playfully squeezed Ten’s neck, which caused him to squirm away. “I was the first one to actually propose, remember?”

Ten’s laughter was loud and he jumped up, sitting in Kun’s lap with a smirk. “When you were drunk and didn’t even remember it later until I told you.” Ten leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling back with a laugh. “Sorry, I’m not going to let Yangie get drunk just to finally make a move.”

“Dad! Why do you have to be embarrassing?” 

Kun turned to see Yangyang walk in before Chenle jumped up and ran over and jumped to kiss him on the cheek as well before running out of the room with a laugh, leaving Yangyang looking around in confusion.

“Mistletoe. It’s part of your Dad’s master plan.” Kun laughed at the expression on Yangyang’s face. “He’s covered the house in it, so be careful. And he’s pulled Lele into his plot too.”

“It’s not some evil plot. I’m just saying, invite the others over for a gaming party, you four play together all the time anyways. You can catch Jaemin and finally make a move. And I would say the same for Renjun, but honestly Donghyuck would probably beat him to it.” Ten shrugged and moved to lean back against Kun’s chest, pulling Kun’s arms around him. “You’re behaving like your  _ Bàba _ , it’s not my fault I’m trying to help. Everyone calls you my mini me, so you should go after your boy and snatch him up.”

Kun laughed and shook his head, poking Ten’s side and grinning at the squeak. “Is that what you think you did?”

“Gross, I don’t need to hear this.” Yangyang shuddered, causing both Kun and Ten to laugh. 

Ten grinned and shrugged. “You could be doing all the cliche holiday date things too if you wanted. I told you, I’ve known Jaemin since he was in diapers, so if you like him, go for it.” Ten’s voice lost a little of the teasing tone and Kun pressed a light kiss to his neck, grinning to himself at the slight shift. “I’m not trying to push you into anything, Yangie. I just want to see you happy. And a healthy and safe relationship is just one thing that can make some people happy.” 

Kun smiled softly, tightening his arms around Ten’s waist and pulling him closer against him, resting his chin on Ten’s shoulder as he looked over at Yangyang. “If you’re uncomfortable just tell him. Your Dad may be a meddlesome pest-“ Kun ignored the noise of offence with a laugh. “But he does really mean the best for all of you kids. So don’t feel obligated or anything. You’re old enough to think and make decisions for yourself. To some extent.”

“Why are you getting sappy? Is this what happens when you get old?” Yangyang playfully shuddered and carefully moved to sit on the couch beside them, glancing down at the floor. “What is all this?”

“I was wrapping the presents for everyone else. But then my assistant ran off. Want to help?” Ten smiled before winking. “I’ll let you wrap Jaemin’s present yourself.”

Yangyang groaned at Ten’s laugh, shaking his head. “I should kill Renjun for saying anything to you. Knowing his crush too isn’t enough payment.”

“You know he’s not that subtle either, right? At least knowing how Sicheng was. It’s obvious to anyone who thinks about it and connects things. I bet Taeil already knows, or at least has very strong suspicions.” Kun grinned at Yangyang. “Renjun takes after Sicheng entirely too much. Xuxi is a giant younger version of Yuta. I haven’t spent too much time with Shotaro yet, but he might end up like Taeil. There are a lot of children copies in the group, after all.”

Ten moved to sit on the couch between Kun and Yangyang, wrapping his arms around their son. “You’re my mini me, after all. Just ask your Uncle Doyoung.” Kun laughed and shook his head. “At least you don’t have a crush on Jeno?” The exaggerated shudder from Yangyang at Ten’s words made both adults laugh. “See? You are my son. My evil little mini me.”

“YANGIE! YOU LEFT YOUR PHONE!” 

Chenle’s shouts made Yangyang jump up, shouting back and running after him. “DON’T MESS WITH IT OR I SWEAR-“

The sound of Chenle squealing loudly echoed through the house and Kun shook his head as Ten laughed, leaning against him. “I don’t think Lele knows his passcode so Yangie should be safe. For now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah - there's a few inside jokes / other things referenced / etc in this chapter so if you want to know feel free to ask :) ... also - this family dynamic is probably my favorite to write (as is probably obvious by the amount of stuff i have with them - oops) because they act practically nothing like "normal" families (*cough*dotae*cough* hehe) but it doesn't change the fact of how much they love each other and how close they are and such
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed! let me know what you thought!


	3. The Moon-Nakamoto-Dong's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry that it's taken so long to update any of the stories - the holidays are a bit of a crazy time between family and work and such (as well as a tiny bit of a block) - but hopefully this chapter is worth the wait a bit? ... it ended up running away from me and turned out to be a bit of a monster - but hopefully that's a good thing? 
> 
> i hope you all had a wonderful holiday! :)

Taeil stood back, watching as Xuxi walked towards the columbarium, one hand clasped with Shotaro’s and his other arm wrapped tightly around Renjun’s shoulders. It had been a bit of a process to take care of things for Xuxi and Renjun’s parents, but it was something the three of them had agreed to do when they adopted the boys. Xuxi had asked them if they could visit over the holiday, so they had taken the train out a few days before Christmas. Initially Taeil had been concerned about how Shotaro might take it, as it hadn’t been very long since he lost his own parents. But when he voiced his worries, Shotaro had reassured them he would be okay, that he wanted to go with them, they were his family and he should be with them.

There was a light wind outside and Taeil felt Yuta reach to take his hand. “Come on. We’ll let the boys talk and then we can take a moment. Sicheng went ahead to keep an eye on them.”

Taeil turned and nodded, giving him a small smile. “Okay. Let’s go. We should thank them for our boys and renew our promises.”

As they walked inside, the boys had disappeared around a corner. They both knew the way to find where their parents were rested, so Taeil wasn’t too worried. Besides, Sicheng was with them. 

He glanced over to see a sad expression on Yuta’s face and he leaned over, his voice soft. “Are you okay?” He gave Yuta’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

Yuta seemed to shake out of a daze and nodded, giving him a small hint of a smile. “Yeah, just got lost in my head a bit.” 

Leaning closer, Taeil moved to stop them and wrapped his arms around Yuta. “If it’s too much, we can go back outside? You don’t have to push yourself.”

“I’m okay. Promise.” Yuta leaned down to press a light kiss to his lips and Taeil gave him a soft smile in return. “If you’re going to worry, focus on the boys.” Yuta pulled back and reached to just take Taeil’s hand. “I hope this doesn’t cause any problems with them. Especially Junnie. He always takes things so hard sometimes.”

“And Xuxi always tries to act strong and pushes everything away until he breaks.” Taeil sighed with a small nod. “I hate that he had to grow up almost instantly like that. It hurts to see him so serious.”

Yuta gave his hand a light squeeze. “Well, we have Taro with us now too. So who knows, maybe he’ll be able to help in ways we can’t.”

Taeil nodded and started walking towards the area where the boys’ parents were. It was always a sort of bittersweet thing for Taeil. He hated what happened to them and wouldn’t wish that on anyone. But at the same time, it brought the boys into their lives, and Taeil wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world. 

As they turned the last corner, Taeil stopped and watched the three boys who were standing in front of the wall. Xuxi had pulled Renjun into a hug, the younger with his head against his shoulder. Shotaro was almost fidgeting, something that seemed to be a nervous habit, before he bowed to the wall again. His voice was too soft for them to hear what he was saying, but Taeil didn’t want to eavesdrop anyways. This was a conversation between the boys and their birth parents.

Sicheng walked back over and stood on the other side of Yuta, leaning his head against Yuta’s shoulder. “They’ll be okay. Xuxi said he wanted to introduce Taro to them. Junnie may relapse though. He was shaky walking in and it looked like he had a death grip on Xuxi.”

Taeil sighed, biting his lip at the thought of Renjun potentially slipping back. It always hurt to see him so upset. He had known there was a large possibility of this trip bringing back too many bad memories and issues for Renjun and Taeil would always try to do anything to keep the boys from any pain.

The boys walked back over and Taeil mentally sighed at the sight of Renjun almost throwing himself against Yuta and clinging to him in a tight hug. It looked like things might be bad for Renjun again for a bit. He knew there was probably a small part of Renjun that would always worry about Yuta a little more than him and Sicheng, simply because of what happened when the boys were younger and the trauma that came from the whole situation.

Smiling softly at the feel of Xuxi taking his hand, Taeil gently ran his other hand through Xuxi’s hair. It was getting long and there was a bit of curl to it today. “I’m going to go say some words. Are you three okay?” He glanced between the boys, trying to gage their emotional states. Xuxi only nodded and stepped back, Shotaro having gotten pulled into a hug with both Renjun and Yuta. 

Taeil nodded before slowly walking over to where the boys’ parents rested, gently reaching to straighten a photo frame and making a mental note to come back with an updated picture of the boys. “I hope you are both happy where you are. The boys are growing up so well, you would be proud of them. Even if we never met, you still seem like family. It’s the holidays and Xuxi wanted to come visit. We have Taro now too, Xuxi wanted you to meet him. He’s Yuta’s nephew. It won’t change anything about how we feel about the boys. And they both have such big hearts, they almost insisted that we take Taro in too. I promise we’re doing everything we can for the boys to make sure they grow up happy and safe and loved. I know they miss you, and they haven’t forgotten you. We don’t want to replace you. I can never find enough words to express how grateful we are to have the boys in our lives.”

He felt someone walk up beside him and turned to see Yuta standing beside him and reached to take his hand. “The boys are so wonderful and we love them so much. I know it’s horrible how it happened, but I’m grateful we get to know them and have them in our lives.” Yuta’s voice was soft and Taeil gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “I’m so sorry for everything that happened to you.”

They stood there for a moment, both silent and caught in their thoughts, before Taeil felt Xuxi wrap his arms around him, dropping his head to his shoulder. Their oldest was getting tall, to the point where it was almost awkward for him to curl up like this, obviously seeking comfort. But that would never stop Taeil from doing anything to take care of him. “Junnie suggested we get lunch at the small place on the corner. Taro’s never been and their food is the best.” Xuxi’s voice was slightly muffled from having his face buried against Taeil’s shoulder, and Taeil wrapped his free arm around him to gently rub circles on his back. 

“Of course we can. You guys can order whatever you want. We can get some to take home for later too.” Taeil continued gently rubbing circles on Xuxi’s back until he stood again. “Are you guys ready to go?” Xuxi nodded and Taeil turned back to the wall with the boys’ parents’ ashes and bowed before turning and letting Xuxi take his hand again as they walked back to where Sicheng and the other two boys were standing. “Are you ready, Junnie?”

Renjun nodded before moving to wrap his arms around him tightly. “I love you,  _ Appa _ .” His voice was soft and there was the hint of tears in his tone, but Taeil didn’t mention it. Renjun might be the one to openly take things the hardest, but he hated being babied and asked if he was okay when seeking comfort. So Taeil just wrapped his arms around him and held him tight for a few moments before Renjun slowly pulled back. “I’m ready, we can go home.”

Taeil saw Sicheng run a hand through Renjun’s hair. “Let’s go eat. Taro hasn’t gotten to try the food and I’m sure you’re all getting hungry.” Almost as if on cue, Xuxi’s stomach let out a small noise and they all laughed softly before turning towards the exit. 

~*~

Taeil rubbed his eyes, shifting around before noticing Renjun perched lightly on the very edge of the bed. He sat up and reached a hand to run through Renjun’s hair. “You okay,  _ aegi _ ?” He climbed to the edge of the bed, managing to slip out of the hold of Yuta’s arms. The sound of Renjun sniffling proved his theory had been right. “Come on, we’ll get some tea and one of the cookies your Uncle Doyoung sent over the other day.”

As soon as he stood, Renjun almost jumped to wrap his arms around him, burying his face in Taeil’s shoulder. There were a few more sniffles and Taeil wrapped his arms around him, gently rubbing circles on his back. It only took a moment before Renjun pulled back slightly and shifted to just cling to Taeil’s hand as they quietly walked out of the room and headed for the stairs. “I’m sorry,  _ Appa. _ ”

“Hey, hush, you don’t need to apologize. You’re my son, I will do anything I can for you. You can always come to me with anything.” Taeil leaned in and pressed a kiss to Renjun’s head before continuing to the stairs and heading for the kitchen. “Here, sit down and I’ll start some tea.” 

After settling Renjun at their breakfast nook, Taeil quickly went back to the kitchen and moved to fill the kettle with water and put it on the stove. He started softly singing the lullaby he had written for Renjun when he was smaller as he set things up for the tea, making sure to glance back over so Renjun knew he was still here. He took the small tin of cookies that Doyoung had sent through Jungwoo when he visited a few days ago, walking back to the table and sitting it in front of Renjun. “Go ahead and get one while we wait on the tea.” He gently ran a hand through Renjun’s hair, hoping to help him relax.

The kettle started to whistle and Taeil gently shifted Renjun to sit on his own, rather than leaning against him. “We can take the tea into the living room. The chair is more comfortable there.” He walked over and took the kettle off the stove, pouring the water over the tea bags. He fixed the cups and glanced to see Renjun still standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Carrying both mugs, Taeil walked into the living room, Renjun following close behind, and sat in the oversized plush chair they had after sitting both mugs on the table beside him. Renjun paused, hovering nervously for a moment before he climbed into the chair and settled in Taeil’s lap, curling his legs up to tuck his feet into the crack of the chair where the cushion met the arm of the chair. Taeil carefully handed Renjun a mug and took one for himself, silently sipping on the liquid, his eyes on Renjun. It had been a while since Renjun’s last nightmares, having last broken out when Shotaro came to live with them. Of course, after having visited the memorial for his parents, it wasn’t that surprising.

Taeil felt Renjun starting to droop against him and moved to carefully take the mug from him and set it on the table before the remainder spilled. He sat his own mug down as well, wrapping his arms tighter around Renjun, pulling him close and letting him rest his head on his shoulder. He gently ran a hand through Renjun’s hair as he started to sing softly again. 

He felt horrible that Renjun was having nightmares again, and he never asked what they were about or such. If he wanted to talk about them, Taeil would listen and try to do his best to help, but he wouldn’t push him. And it wouldn’t matter how old or big Renjun would get, if he had nightmares and needed to be comforted, Taeil would do anything he could. While Renjun was still a little smaller than some of the other kids in the group, he had somewhat outgrown fitting into Taeil’s lap the way he had when he was younger, but that made no difference. 

The familiar weight and warmth from Renjun slowly started to pull Taeil back to sleep and he hadn’t realized he had actually fallen asleep again until he felt someone gently shaking his arm. He blinked awake to see Yuta standing over the chair, soft smile on his face. 

“Come on, you’ll hurt yourself if you sleep in the chair all night. I’ll carry Junnie, he can sleep with us again.” Yuta’s voice was soft and still laced with sleep and Taeil nodded with a small smile. 

“Good idea. Why are you awake though?” 

Yuta laughed softly before leaning over to press a kiss to his lips before reaching his arm under Renjun’s legs to pick him up. “You got out of bed. I waited to see if you were just getting water or using the bathroom. When you didn’t come back, I guessed what happened. I waited some to hopefully let you help the baby calm down again and here I am.”

Renjun grumbled slightly as Yuta picked him up, blinking for a moment. “ _ Otousan _ ?” He leaned closer against Yuta’s chest as he lifted him. 

“Shh, go back to sleep. You’re going to sleep with us tonight.” Taeil watched the soft smile on Yuta’s face as Renjun closed his eyes and curled his hand in the front of Yuta’s shirt. 

Taeil stood and reached to run a hand through Renjun’s hair before picking up the mugs. “I’ll put these away and be up in a minute.”

Yuta nodded and turned towards the stairs. “I’ll put him beside Sicheng.”

After walking back into the kitchen, Taeil rinsed the mugs and left them in the sink for the morning. He closed the tin of cookies and moved them back to the kitchen. He quickly cleaned things up and turned the lights out before heading back upstairs. 

Pausing at the bedroom door, Taeil smiled at the sight of Renjun having curled up against Sicheng with Yuta on his other side. He closed the door and walked over, climbing into the bed and shifting to lay his head against Yuta’s chest. He leaned up, gently pressing a kiss to Yuta’s lips before shifting back to let himself slip back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bet you all thought this story was going to just be cute and fluff and crack, didn't you? :) ... well apparently i seem to enjoy hurting my precious alien baby (my nickname for renjun - who is totally my child hehe) and this rambling mess came to be
> 
> so i can't lie - typing the title with all the family names for this chapter made me giggle a little because they're such an unconventional eclectic family dynamic ... so hopefully you enjoyed :)
> 
> i hope you all had a wonderful holiday and are having a great day / night! :)


End file.
